


The Will of the Force

by LittleRaven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Revenge of the Sith, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Canon Divergence - The Clone Wars, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Anakin goes home.





	The Will of the Force

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/gifts).



It doesn’t take more than a thought to find her, after the war. The bowels of Coruscant have a new aspect to their reputation; Anakin’s seen it for himself, when he could get back to the planet between missions, stays made as long as his time away by her absence. 

This far down, no one cares if he speeds. He’s not about to start. 

Legs swinging off, he feels the fight before he hears it in the next alley. He stares. 

Ahsoka stands over the Gamorrean. “An audience. I’m lucky today,” she smiles. 

Anakin breathes. “You’re not the only one.”


End file.
